


Silence In A World Full Of Song

by robertstanion



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, post!apotheosis Hatchetfield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Paul Matthews is your average bloke. He works at CCRP with other average people. He spends his days on Buzzfeed, avoiding musicals and drinking black coffee. But there is something extremely unaverage about Paul. He's a selective mute. The problem with that is when a musical apocalypse hits his home of Hatchetfield, can he avoid speaking, or even worse, singing again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN AU. I know Paul isn't a selective mute but I heavily base a headcanon around the fact Paul has anxiety so this is where the selective mute AU came from.

Paul cursed himself mentally as he couldn't find his pen this morning. He swore he left it on the bed. He had his notes in his bag ready to go. It's his pen. His damned pen. You see, the reason Paul's pretty pissed about losing some sort of stationary is because he, Paul Matthews, is a selective mute. And he has been since the age of 16. And he's 30 now and he's getting on just fine. He knows sign language but nobody else around here does. Except his goddaughter and his best friend Bill. Alice was the pride and joy of his life. She'd gotten him through so many tough times, even if he'd never spoken a word to her. Alice took lessons just to interact with her godfather. And it made his heart swell. But no, he couldn't find his pen and he was on the verge of losing it. He double checked one of the drawers and found it. He cursed mentally again, swearing it wasn't there before. He shook his head and headed off to work. 

"Hey Paul, can I get my statistical analysis on my desk at the end of the day?" Paul nodded with a smile aimed towards his boss. "Thanks Paul." Paul continued filing the report. He loved his job and had always been fascinated with things that involved a long string of mathematics and coding. Including working in an office. Offices were content buildings. It's occupants usually allowed you to get along with your work with no distractions. His break came around and he went to Beanies. He pulled out his pen and paper to order from the cute barista, who he'd noticed her name was Emma. Noticed from her name tag and her coworkers constantly getting on her back. He ordered a black coffee and set off. He almost got stopped by a Greenpeace Girl but didn't. He could go home. Or could he? The girl tugged on his arm and pointed towards the sky. A mysterious blue glow had since filled the Hatchetfield sunset and a supposed rock was now hurtling straight towards them. Or the Starlight Theatre. It was hard to tell. She tried to speak to him but he angrily signed away, breaking free of her grasp. This was some Little Shop Of Horrors shit, he thought. He used to like musicals. Then there was an incident which he shan't get into because it's vividly upsetting. So now he hates musicals. Little Shop was one of his favourites. He particularly enjoyed the singing plant. 

The next morning, he was walking to work when the Greenpeace cassaver stopped him, singing. Singing like a musical. Yes. This was some Little Shop shit. He was scared. And he wouldn't use his voice. No way. Now how. He wouldn't do it. However, the worst thing was, they ignored him entirely, blocking him. He was cornered. "Lights down." they uttered and he pegged it to work.


	2. FIRST PERSON:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2, paul's in first person GamErs

It's never really been an issue for me before. I've been silent since I was 16. Since the incident. And I won't bring up the incident. Anyways it's sorta the reason the world's singing. Well, Hatchetfield atleast. Hatchetfield used to be a content little island off the coast of New Yorl. Now it's the start of the apocalypse. To clear things up, I didn't start this. No way in hell would I start the singing apocalypse?! I mean, I'm Paul Matthews, The guy who doesn't like musicals! Of course I wouldn't do such a thing! It's not even "Doesn't Like" anymore, it's despising. You see the only problem is the world's becoming a musical. That's a massive problem. The bridge has been raised. We're trapped on this fucking island.m I'm trying to tell Emma all of this and obviously I'm a selective mute so I can't speak and she can't understand me. I end up signing furiously yet frequently. And it shocks me when she signs back. "The world's becoming a musical?! Are you insane?!" She signs. All along she could sign. This would have made things a lot easier. I was stunned but she was called in for something. I leaned against the wall in terror when she started singing and dancing. Emma. She's gone too. The supposed tip song ended and she stopped. Her coworkers continued. She tried to quit. She was forced to stay. We ran. She tugs on my arm and we run out of there...

**Author's Note:**

> inconveniences about the short chapter, I have minor writer's block.


End file.
